Safe Bets
by Monsieur Mole
Summary: So as requested Excalibur pairing fic, T just incase to be sure (I don't own RWBY). Slow Updates


**Chapter 01: The Beginning (Again)**

He was mad, no that's a lie he was frustrated he knew Cardin was taunting to make him sloppy. Sadly, it was working, damn his pride, or what little he held after finding out he was the least skilled person at Beacon. He wasn't weak in the physical sense, but he was when it came to using that strength to its full potential. Cardin taunted, Jaune saw red, he charged with his shield raised. The other boy simply smirked, smacked the shield aside and pulled the trigger in his mace when it was no longer an obstacle. The buzzer rang.

"Winner, Cardin Winchester," said the serious as always beauty, known to everyone at Beacon as Glynda Goodwitch. "Mr. Arc, while I commend your enthusiasm and assure you, you have improved, yet improvement is wasted when anger overwhelms common sense. Please try to think before you act."

Jaune nodded and said, "Yes Miss Goodwitch, I'll try harder."

"Good you may go. As for you Mr. Winchester while taunting might work with most human opponents, the creatures of grimm and professional criminals will take advantage of your distraction. So please refrain from elongating a spar for pointless reasons, such as your entertainment."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just having a bit of fun. Jeez," Cardin started to look annoyed.

"Very well then, you may go as well." Goodwitch adjusted her glasses and looked down at the roster and proceeded to say the next combatants names.

Jaune stayed after class was over and approached the professor.

"Mr. Arc class is over you should head to your next class." Goodwitch was returning the scroll that she used to assign matches to the compartment under her podium.

"Actually Miss Goodwitch I came to speak with you." Jaune said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course Mr. Arc, I as well as the other teachers will always have time to help our charges. What did you wish to speak with me about?" She knew he was tall compared to most of the student body but she never realized when she had to look up at his eyes while she was wearing heels.

"I was wondering if you had any more advice for me and also had a question, well more of a request." he said looking first at her eyes, then at the wall far to his left.

"The only advice I believe is necessary is to ignore taunts and concentrate on your opponent. Perhaps also be slightly less defensive and more evasive. After all if you dodge they can't hurt air." she said with an almost unnoticeable twitch of her lips, that may have been a smirk had she not corrected her countenance. "Now what was your- request?"

"Actually Miss Goodwitch it's two requests now that I think about it. One, please don't get mad."

"Mad? At wha-" she stopped or more accurately was forced to stop. Having a someone's lips on your own tended to do that. She needed to push him away to slap him, scold him do something because she never consented to this. That was she needed to do, not what she wanted or what she did. No what she did was worse she let go. She put her hands on his chest, cursing the breastplate he was known to wear, closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right.

Jaune on the other hand held her arms at the elbow and turned his head to his right deepening the kiss as she had done.

The kiss felt like they had been together for hours rather than a scant few seconds. Miss Goodwitch was the first to react when they seperated. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Jaune asked still holding her close.

"Because you're a student and I'm your teacher. Because I'm twice your age. Because..." she trailed off when he let go of her right arm and held her hand instead.

"Miss- Glynda," she was ashamed of herself for smiling when he said her given name. "You never heard the second request. One: don't get mad, Two: go out with me next week, be my girlfriend." He said and gave her a goofy smile that was endearingly Jaune _'Arc, he is a student I'll refer to him proffesionally_ '.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"I won't," she admitted and tried to step away from him, only to be held in place by the hand he was still holding.

Jaune looked down at her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Then how about a wager?" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers, "If I win my match next week, you go out with me on one date, and if I lose I go back to being nothing more than your student this never happened, I'll let you go, you can move on." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Arc's word."

She looked conflicted, "Only if you win? Only one date?"

"Yes and only if you don't want to be my girlfriend. But only if you agree, if you say no. Well just ask my team and Ruby's if you want to know how dedicated I am." He smirked at her, he was trying to look swave, she thought it was cute. She had heard all about his attempts to court the Schnee Heiress, the topic had been common not only in class but also in the break room Port and Oobleck had, had a betting pool whether she would say yes, no or ignore him, Ozpin had one the pool with a random bet saying she would try to encase him in ice after the third week.

"I'll go out with you, if and only if you win. Jaune." she blushed and looked down. "So no kissing until then," she said. He smirked at her.

"Well then how about one for good luck?" he asked.

"Fine, but only one."

Or two, or three, or four…

Later that day in Ozpin's office.

"Glynda you seem to have a bruise on your neck." Ozpin said sipping his mysterious mug.

"I was bitten by a flea." she said brushing off the topic.

"It's the size of a coin." He stated.

"It was a big flea," she turned around blushing and started walking towards the lift. "I've finished for the day good evening, Ozpin."

"Take care Glynda." he waited until the lift began descending. He picked up his scroll and made a call. "Bart it seems I've won again."

"Drat I still have difficulty grasping how you predict these things. Very well then." Oobleck proceeded to order new containers of Atlas' finest coffee and hot chocolate. "They'll be here by tomorrow, good evening Headmaster."


End file.
